(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to exercise systems. More particularly, the invention relates to means and methods of creating an adjustable motion control system for pressing movements.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The known related art fails to anticipate or disclose the principles of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,425 “Bench Press Safety Rest” issued to Milnar on Oct. 25, 1983 discloses a support structure positioned adjacent to a bench press bar and above the height of the bench. Milnar may be useful for emergency placement of a bar, but does nothing to restrict the range of motion of a weight lifter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,748 “Actuator Assemblies for Adjustment Mechanisms or Exercise Machines” issued to Ish on Jan. 21, 2003 discloses a radial arm or lift arm having a radial section with interior notches. Ish is helpful in the art of machine type weight lifting systems but fails to address the needs related to limiting the arm and fails to provide arm support.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,585,259 “Weightlifting Spotting Machine” issued to Turner on Sep. 8, 2009 discloses a pair of lateral adjustable bars used to stop or support a bar used upon a bench. But, Turner fails to teach or suggest means or methods of supporting the arms of a person exercising upon a bench.
In the current art, bench exercises, such as bench pressing expose shoulder and elbow components, joint capsules, tendons, ligaments and other vulnerable body parts to undue strain and injury. Due in part to unfettered ranges of motion, bench press injuries are common and well known. Thus, there is a long felt need in the art for the present invention.